1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor laser device that outputs laser beams from a front end face side of an active layer of a semiconductor laser array.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As a conventional semiconductor laser device, one is known (for example, Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3071360) that comprises a semiconductor laser array including a plurality of active layers, while setting a first direction to an optical axis direction, a second direction to a slow axis direction, and a third direction to a fast axis direction, arranged in parallel along a second direction a collimating lens that collimates laser beams outputted from each active layer of the semiconductor laser array within a plane orthogonal to the second direction, and an optical path converter that receives the respective laser beams outputted from the collimating lens and rotates the laser beams by almost 90° around the optical axis.